


I failed them both... And it's all my fault.

by NOTSOGIRLYGIRL28



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Warning: The Best chapters have teeth and they will bite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOTSOGIRLYGIRL28/pseuds/NOTSOGIRLYGIRL28
Summary: You are Y/N FREAKING Denbrough. You're Georgie and Bill's big sister. You're the oldest Denbrough sibling. The only female Denbrough sibling. Both of your brothers love you, and you love them too. You are the perfect sibling to them. The perfect daughter to your mom and dad, Sharon and Zack. Until something happens, and suddenly, you're not....





	1. Exploring Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this rubbish a try!!!!

“Y/N Denbrough, come downstairs.” Your mum was in your room and she was angry because apparently you were supposed to be helping with breakfast today. “Breakfast is almost ready, so don’t worry about helping.” You sigh, pulling on your black hoodie, and closing your bedroom door. You walked down the hall and open your baby brother’s room. He’s 6 right now, and his name is George. You called him Georgie. He had just lost his front two teeth, and when he smiled, you would always laugh. You gently pick him up while he’s sleeping, and carry him into your other brother’s room. William, aka Bill, Denbrough. Your brother who was younger than you by just one year. You quietly close the door not wanting to wake either boys up.  
“Georgie, Billy, good morning sleepy heads. Breakfast is ready so get dressed then come and eat before it’s all gone.” You kiss both of their foreheads before placing Georgie on Bill’s bed. Knowing they won’t listen to your words, you decide on a different tactic. “TICKLE MONSTER!!” You scream as you jump on the bed and start to tickle Bill. He starts laughing and soon enough, both he and Georgie are up and out of bed. “Now come on explorers, it’s time to explore what mum made for breakfast. Get dressed quickly and then meet me in the hall. Then we’ll begin the exploring.” You leave them both to get dressed and in less than two minutes, they are waiting for you in the hall.  
“Y/N/N, why did you wake me up? I’m still tired.” Georgie said yawning. He had convinced you that he was so tired he couldn’t walk, so he was on your back, piggyback style. That makes you yawn and then you start to laugh.  
“Georgie, I’m carrying you, so you better stop complaining.” At this, both boys around you giggle and the sound makes your heart beat so happy and fast, it feels like it’s going to explode. You walk into the kitchen and see your mum had made pancakes. You set Georgie down, say a proper good morning to your mum, and dishup. You grab a blueberry one, and some whip cream and pour more blueberries on top. Bill sits next to you, and Georgie sits across from you. “Billy, tell us. Are these pancakes worth exploring?” You whisper in a low voice so your mother doesn’t hear you.  
At this, both boys start to laugh and you smile. “I t-t-hink th-they a-are bet-ter than u-u-usual.” Since Bill had a stutter, he was super shy and didn’t really like to talk that much, at least that’s how it looked on the outside. You knew the real him, and when he was really passionate about something, it was almost as if he had no stutter. You loved him, with or without his stutter so when he came crying to you a couple months back about people bullying him because of it, you almost lost it.  
\------Flashback-----  
Knock Knock Knock. It was about 4:30 in the afternoon when you heard three tiny knocks on your door. At first you thought it was Georgie, home from Kindergarten, or your mum reminding you that you were babysitting tonight. What you did not expect was Bill with tears streaming down his face, at your door. Afterall, he was supposed to be at Stan’s house until 6 o’clock; but you quickly rushed him in.  
“Billy, what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Are you ok? Wait, that’s a dumb question. You’re obviously not ok, but what’s wrong?” As an older sister, you found it your responsibility to take care of the younger children in your house, because while your mom wasn’t horrible, you would have done some things differently raising your two younger brothers. So you were there for what was missing.  
“S-s-s-ome b-b-boys i-n y-y-y-our...” His stutter was always worse when he cried. He grabbed your hand and wrapped your arms around him. You let him just cry in your arms for 15 minutes until his breathing slowed and he was somewhat relaxed. He would never know but you shed a couple of tears too because you knew where this was going. This had been a problem for years.  
“Billy, I know you’re upset, but you need to take three deep breaths and try again.” You both took a couple of deep breaths and felt better. You gave him your stress toy, a little cat that squished, and he took one last deep breath.  
“Some boys in your grade, gave me a new n-n-n-ickname. Stu-stu-stuttering B-b-Bill, and when I told them to s-s-stop, they said no.” He took a couple of deep breaths, but looked overall impressed that he did that with few stutters.  
“Bill, what were their names?” You asked calmly, and you were honestly surprised you were this calm.  
“Caesen, Jordan, and Christian.” He said without stuttering. He smiled and you hugged him. You then heard the front door open.  
“Y/N!! I’m home! Are you ready for movie night?” Georgie had run through the house, and straight into your room. He saw Billy crying and knew something was wrong. People had always talked about a soul being to old for it’s body, and you never believed it; until Georgie. When he saw someone crying, he wouldn’t ask what was wrong, he would just hug them. He truly was an angel on Earth. (A/N: Jackson/Georgie is an angel on Earth and no one can tell me other wise.)  
About fifteen minutes later, both the boys were asleep in your bed and you walked downstairs to your mum and dad. “Mum, dad, enjoy your night tonight. Both of the boys are asleep in my room, so I’ll probably just cook Mac And Cheese and then wake them up later, but when you get back, we need to have a talk. Some kids are making fun of Bill.”


	2. If you choke on your food and die, you won’t be able to watch a movie at all, because you’ll be dead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to know Y/N's backstory a little more, learn about how Mac And Cheese is dangerous, and watch Ghost Busters. I apologize in advance for the crappy writing....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the crappy writing because this was written at 11:00 last night with tears streaming down my face, because I had to think about how in the Upcoming It 2019 movie, we will have to watch Eddie and Stan die... again! The two loves of my life. Anyway, thanks for reading and remember, don't get Mac And Cheese stuck in your hair.

Your brothers woke up about an hour later and you had Mac And Cheese made. They both had smiles on their faces and they were laughing about a sock. You didn’t understand, but you left it be. You were about 5’7’’, Bill was 5’2’’, Georgie was an astounding 4’2’’. You were all tall for your age, you especially. A normal 13-year-old girl was not 5’7’’ When you were putting the mac and cheese into three bowls, Bill walked up behind you and wrapped his arms around you in a nice warm hug. Meanwhile, Georgie had decided to attack your feet. With both boys tired, you picked them up and put them in their chairs. You then brought over their Mac And Cheese. They both smiled at you and started to shove their mouths full of food. While most girls your age found that disgusting, you just burst out laughing.  
“Boys, slow down or you will choke on your food.” You warn them, still trying to hold in a laugh as a noodle had somehow ended up in Bill’s hair.  
“But Y/N, we wanna watch a movie and eat popcorn and fall asleep on the couch,” Georgie said and Bill nodded his head in agreement.  
“Ok. We can do that, but if you choke on your food and die, you won’t be able to watch a movie at all, because you’ll be dead. So take your time. Bill, it’s your turn to pick out the movie. What do you wanna watch?” You take a bite of Mac And Cheese and take a huge sip of water.  
“Can w-we wa-w-watch Gh-gh-ghostb-busters? Please Y/N?” Bill had given you the stupid puppy dog eyes that you could never say no to. Even though your parents thought it was a little inappropriate for Georgie, you decided to give it a try to make Bill happy.  
“Sure, but both of you have to slow down and then go put on your pajamas. Does that sound ok to you?” You ask and they both nod their heads. When you were done with dinner, you went up to your little room, decorated with pictures of your brothers. In most of them, they were doing random things, and in all of them, they were smiling. You quickly pulled on Noah’s old hoodie and a pair of shorts. Then you walked to the window on the other side of your room to close the curtains. This was the part of the room with the pictures of your friend(s). There was one of Sophie, your old best friend, in a photo booth back when you were 11. She had moved away the next month with no warning. You smile at the memory and then look at the next picture.  
It’s one of the only pictured with you in it. It’s you and your other old best friend, Noah. He was one of the only people who could get you to take a picture with him. He had been your best friend until last year. He had passed away from cancer, and saying goodbye to him was the hardest thing you ever had to do. Now, no one knew this, not even Bill or Georgie, but Noah was your first love. The one you thought you were going to marry and have children with. When he told you he had cancer, you had no real concept of the word. To you, it was just a sickness that had gotten inside your best friend; but when Noah started getting SICK, you decided to do a little research. You went down to the local library and rented out a book on cancer. It said that cancer killed, but you knew Noah was going to be ok. You knew he would win because he was a fighter. He was strong, but the cancer was stronger.  
You had no idea you were crying until you felt a tear hit your hand. You quickly wipe your eyes and put on a smile. You then walk downstairs to see your happy little brothers, who you adored to death, smiling at you. You walk into the kitchen, pop a bag of popcorn, and walk back to the couch. “Who is ready to watch some Ghostbusters?” Instead of answering like normal people, they just scream and hit the couch next to them.  
You sat down in between your boys, and they both rested their heads on your shoulders. Within 15 minutes, the popcorn was spilled and gone, you were all wrapped up in blankets like burritos, and they were both asleep on your lap. Right now you just wished someone was here to take the perfect pictures of the Denbrough Siblings.

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me at 10:30 last night, so I had to figure out a way to make this work. After an hour of debating, I decided to post this rubbish. I'm sorry if it sucks, but I was tired and so this is my sleepy work. Overall, the only reason I'm publishing this is so I can see how much I improve. I am FINALLY off school and get a week off work, so updates will come more frequently. I'm sorry for making y'all wait, but I will be better at updating. I know no one will probably read this, but if you do, "Hi, I love you, thanks for reading my trash, Ummm... yeet bye!"  
> -El


End file.
